Proper care of house plants dictates that the house plants should receive adequate amounts of water for their health and growth. Most house plants are of the tropical variety which are originally grown in warm, moist climates, or are grown in greenhouses, usually having a high humidity. When such tropical plants are transferred from the greenhouse to a residence, which may often have low humidity, proper watering of the plants becomes especially important.
Most commonly, plants of the tropical variety which are kept in residences are simply watered from a watering can which delivers water to the soil of the plant. The water thus received in the soil is then drawn through a root system of the plant into a phloem and from there is transferred to a plurality of leaves where the water is used in the photosynthetic cycle to manufacture foodstuffs for the plant. Most tropical plants, as indicated above, are adapted to thrive in a humid environment. Thus, when transferred to an arid environment, such as a residence during winter, rapid evaporation of water takes place through pores in the leaves of the plant. Thus, the plant is rapidly dried out. One method of preventing this is to spray or mist the leaves of the plant periodically, often when watering is also being done.
The person who is caring for the plants then, must carry one container to water the plants, commonly a watering can, and at the same time, carry a separate container, usually quite small, which is a sprayer or mister. Commonly then, the watering and the spraying or misting takes place at approximately the same time. Usually the person first waters the plants and later returns and mists the plants. Since the two operations are usually performed separately, often one or more of the plants may be neglected and may be watered only or sprayed only.
What is needed then, is a device which is adapted to water and mist plants at the same time. The device should be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use. The device should also be adapted to hold a reasonably large amount of water or other fluid.